Uma Rehab para minha vida
by luuv
Summary: Lily Evans é uma garota extremamente festeira e adora curtir a vida, apesar de ser também uma nerd, assim como seu amigo James Potter. Ela enfim convence o moreno a partir em uma viagem de "reabilitação" para solteiros, que vai mudar as suas vidas. Amor, desejo e muitas outras emoções se desenrolarão com esses dois à solta em Ibiza. - UA, NC/17
1. O programa

**n/a: Os personagens não me pertencem, mas a história foi criado por: euzinha! hihi A fic se passa em um universo alternativo e contém palavrões e insinuação de cenas quentes, então já aviso que se você não gosta ou não é permitido/a, não leia! Não tive ninguém pra revisar então me perdoem os erros! Espero que gostem! 3 **

**p.s: lá no fim tem outra n/a!**

* * *

O cara era robusto e tinha, de fato, cara de poucos amigos. Mas eu tinha certeza que os poucos amigos que ele tinha estavam _super_ mais do que satisfeitos. A barba malfeita e o cabelo escuro caindo pelos ombros... Ok, normalmente eu não gostaria de _nenhum_ cara que chegasse a ter o cabelo perto do comprimento do meu, mas esse cara, ele merecia ser uma exceção. E que bela exceção. E então ele abriu a boca e eu pensei que ia parar no paraíso. Ele tinha um dos sorrisos mais certinhos que eu já vi, daqueles de comercial de creme dental, com dentes branquíssimos e alinhados. E a cara de poucos amigos cedeu lugar à uma expressão sedutoramente perigosa. Foi quando as suas belas sobrancelhas – Será que ele ia ao salão? Porque aquelas sobrancelhas estavam boas demais para terem sido presente de Deus – se franziram que eu percebi que ele devia estar falando comigo. E foi só então que me dei conta do meu sorriso encantado no rosto. Pigarreei alto, endireitando-me.

— Ahn, desculpe-me, eu estava, é, distraída! — Tentei disfarçar que eu realmente estava admirando a beleza desse deus grego na Terra. — Você pode repetir, por favor?

— Claro, senhorita. — E eu tive vontade de derreter novamente ao escutar a voz sensual e tão atenciosa. Ele sorriu mais uma vez. — Então, você já conhece o programa? — Ele perguntou, e eu meneei a cabeça. Ele me entregou um panfleto, e eu analisei. A capa era a mesma que eu havia visto ontem à noite em um cartaz, caminhando pelas ruas de Londres, e o mesmo título estava ali, e fora o que me chamara atenção. Com letras em neon destacando-se em meio a uma foto de pessoas em uma festa, que realmente parecia uma festa legal, era possível distinguir as palavras "Rehab para casais" e mais abaixo em letras menores "Venha conhecer o paraíso." Eu levantei meus olhos, para encarar o deus grego.

— Então, senhor... — Esperei, tentando conseguir seu nome.

— Rojas. Antonio Rojas. — Ele se apresentou, e eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Eu tinha certeza que esse nome era espanhol. E eu, com certeza, sabia da fama dos espanhóis. Segurei um sorriso maldoso, pensando se eu ainda conseguiria o telefone desse gato. — Mas a senhorita pode me chamar de Antonio. — Eu sorri abertamente, jogando os cabelos para trás. Eu conseguiria seu telefone.

— Bom, Antonio — Comecei, arrastando seu nome com o meu melhor sotaque espanhol — Seria muito agradável se você pudesse me dar um resumo disso tudo. Eu queria presentear meus pais com uma coisa desse tipo, mas não entendi direito essa coisa de Rehab. As pessoas precisam ser necessariamente casais casados? — Menti, porque na verdade eu era a interessada. Mas euzinha não tinha nem sequer um namorado, quem diria um marido. Além disso, eu não podia passar a impressão errada, ou Antonio-deus-grego com certeza não me passaria o seu telefone.

— Antes de explicar, será que eu posso saber o nome da senhorita? — Eu sorri mais ainda, e acenei.

— Lily — Comecei, mas estanquei e pensei melhor. Se eu fosse inscrever "minha mãe" eu não poderia usar meu nome verdadeiro. — Na verdade eu prefiro que me chamem Linda, meu segundo nome. — Terminei, querendo me estapear por dentro. Que farsa.

— Ah, o nome faz jus à sua pessoa — Ele galanteou, e eu pisquei inocente.

— Oh, obrigada. — Fingi-me sem graça, mas na verdade eu já estava imaginando as mil posições que poderíamos experimentar na cama.

— Bom, Linda, nosso programa é sim exclusivo à casais. Nós acreditamos que mais de cinquenta por cento das separações acontecem porque os casais caíram em uma rotina, esqueceram-se do diálogo e da importância do relacionamento, que vai além de uma cama malfeita, se é que me entende. — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, e oh, eu entendia, e como. Assenti, ainda sorrindo. — Então nossa ideia é levar os casais – desde namorados até idosos com muitos anos de casados nas costas – até o nosso paraíso, onde eles possam se redescobrir. Naturalmente, esse programa é destinado à casais com problemas, mas nós aceitamos todos os tipos. — Ele tomou fôlego, abrindo um segundo folheto e o sorriso se expandiu. — O que poucos sabem é que nós também temos um Rehab para solteiros. — Ele exclamou, e meus olhos faiscaram.

— É sério? — Perguntei inteiramente interessada. A foto chamou mais ainda minha atenção. Uma ilha totalmente paradisíaca e do outro lado da folha, um amontoado de pessoas com copos de bebidas na mão e um sol lindo ao fundo. Eu adorava coisas com muitas cores.

— Sim. Nós recebemos muitos mais casais do que solteiros, mas esse nosso programa é tão bom e grande quanto o outro. — Naquele momento, eu soube o que tinha que fazer. Mal dei tempo para o querido continuar seu discurso.

— Eu quero fechar, quero esse segundo! — Exclamei, puxando o panfleto das mãos – muito grandes e bonitas, aliás – daquele deus grego moreno. Ele sorriu.

— Pois bem. — E se virou, pegando alguns papeis que eu provavelmente preencheria. — Se você indicar alguém, que com certeza também fechará o pacote, vocês dois ganham cinquenta por cento de desconto. — Ele avisou, e automaticamente uma lâmpada se acendeu em minha cabeça. Por um instante, ponderei os contras e prós da minha ideia. Minha situação financeira era realmente boa e agradável, e até maior do que o esperado, para uma "garotinha" de 25 anos, mas um desconto era sempre um desconto. E foi como todas as outras vezes, meu impulso venceu.

— Ok, eu tenho sim, e posso até pagar a outra parte. — Avisei, ansiosa com a minha nova viagem. Eu sabia que meu amigo me mataria. Eu tinha plena certeza disso. E já estava pensando em passar em alguma loja que vendesse equipamentos de proteção para quando eu fosse dar a notícia. Mas essa era a oportunidade perfeita! Eu tinha 25 e ele 26, estávamos no ápice da nossa juventude. Além disso, ele trabalhava demais, na empresa do pai que já era praticamente dele. Eu tinha que admitir, ele era bom com os negócios. E eu? Bem, eu escrevia para uma das maiores revistas de Londres que tinha grande renome mundial, e graças à minha formação precoce, e o meu talento nato – modéstia à parte – eu tinha também uma posição favorável lá dentro, apesar de jovem. Éramos dois nerds, mas dois nerds com estilo. Eu pelo menos sim! E não podia deixar essa chance escapar.

— Muito bem, aqui está o contrato da parte terrestre, da parte aérea e todas as outras informações sobre a viagem. — Antonio voltou, segurando uma papelada nas mãos. Passei os olhos pelos contratos – apesar de ansiosa, eu não podia ser burra. Levei um tempo para ler tudo e descobrir que estava de acordo. E o preço? Até que estava em conta. Retirei o cartão da bolsa rosa Pink que eu carregava, e pronto, estava feito. El rojas – hm, que apelido legal – deu um último sorriso, segurando os papéis. Eu me virei, enfiando as minhas cópias dentro da bolsa.

— Linda! — Ele chamou, e eu dei de ombros. Quando ele repetiu, eu já estava quase fora do escritório, e só então me lembrei do meu nome falso. Revirei os olhos para mim mesma, e sorri sedutoramente.

— Sim? — Perguntei, esperando que ele se aproximasse. Ele me entregou seu cartão, com uma piscadela.

— Meu telefone, caso você tenha qualquer dúvida. — Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e eu tinha certeza que minhas dúvidas não tinham nada a ver com a viagem, e sim com ele na mina cama. Assenti, virando de costas e deixando o recinto. Ah, essa manhã tinha sido muito produtiva!

Assim que cheguei em casa, havia telefonado com meu amigo, e dito que eu tinha um assunto importantíssimo e que ele deveria vir ao meu apartamento para discutirmos negócios. Ele estranhou, porque eu _nunca_ discutia negócios com ele, mas assentiu e disse que às sete estaria lá. O relógio marcava seis e meia, e eu já estava quase pronta. Olhei-me no espelho, com um sorriso presunçoso. Eu sabia que era bonita, e eu adorava ser assim. Lembro-me bem quando era ainda uma adolescente, com cabelos desgrenhados, muito peso extra e espinhas no rosto. Estremeci, odiava esse meu passado. É verdade que eu já tinha sofrido muito com isso na escola e até mesmo no início da minha carreira.

Mas a passagem da puberdade tinha feito realmente bem a mim. E é por isso que eu adorava ser quem eu era e não tinha pudor em me exibir. Não que eu saísse nas ruas de mini saia e de barriga de fora. Não que eu _não_ pudesse. Mas com o tempo, eu havia aprendido a me portar com classe e a seduzir discretamente – ou não. Os traumas da adolescência agora não passavam disso, traumas. Sorri, satisfeita com minhas curvas e meu rosto macio. Os meus cabelos caíam até o meio das costas em ondas discretas e tinham uma cor maravilhosa, eu tinha de admitir.

No passado, eu simplesmente odiava ser a ruiva. Agora, eu amava. Saindo do meu devaneio, vesti uma calça jeans e uma camiseta simples. Apesar de amar roupas extravagantes, eu também adorava um conforto. Espreguicei-me, voltando para a sala, quando a campainha tocou. Levantei as sobrancelhas. Não eram nem sete horas. Abri a porta, ainda com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Você nunca foi pontual, mas geralmente chega mais tarde, e não mais cedo. — Apontei, sorrindo de lado. Ele entrou e eu, pelo terno e a gravata frouxa, pude deduzir que ele não tinha nem ido para casa, direto do trabalho pra cá.

— Você nunca quer falar de negócios! Fiquei preocupado e vim o mais rápido possível — Ele se explicou, largando-se no sofá. Os cabelos negros estavam como sempre, desajeitados, e o terno não escondia o porte viril e musculoso. Muita gente morreria por estar na companhia desse belo homem de negócios e eu tinha a sorte de tê-lo como amigo de infância. Apesar de o nosso tempo ser tomado em maioria por brigas, nossa amizade era daquelas de se invejar. Ele me entendia como ninguém, e eu a ele. Sentei ao seu lado, esticando as pernas no seu colo.

— Ah, Jamesie, relaxa! — Comecei, quando ele fez uma careta e tampou o nariz. — E não diga que estou com chulé porque acabei de sair do banho! — Reclamei, enfiando meu pé na sua cara. Ele riu e eu também. — O que eu tenho pra tratar com você não são realmente _negócios._ — Arrisquei dizer, já recebendo um olhar de reprovação. — Pelo menos não do tipo que você tem em mente. — Finalizei, mordendo o lábio. Ele suspirou e meneou a cabeça.

— Não sei quando vou me acostumar com você, Lily Evans. — Pareceu exasperado, mas eu sorri abertamente.

— Nunquinha, James Potter, se Deus quiser! — pulei em seu pescoço, abraçando-o. Ele retribuiu com um sorrisinho.

— Bom, então, o que você tem a me dizer, pimenta? — Ele perguntou, e eu revirei os olhos. Ele costumava me chamar assim quando tínhamos cinco anos de idade e nunca mais parou.

— Primeiro de tudo, não me chame de pimenta, porra! — Bufei. Mas a minha expressão se mudou para um sorriso. — Está preparado? — Ele assentiu, e eu bati as mãos na mesa, fingindo rufar os tambores. — Hoje eu conheci um deus grego com descendência espanhola! — Disparei, caindo para trás no sofá exageradamente. Coloquei minha mão na testa teatralmente, como quem está prestes a desmaiar. E o silêncio seguiu, o que foi estranho. Levantei os olhos, deparando-me com dois olhos castanhos incrédulos. — Uau, que olhar mais profundo James! — Sentei-me ainda assustada com a profundidade daqueles olhos. Isso sempre seria novidade pra mim. Esperei um sermão daqueles: "Você me chamou aqui pra falar de um cara?" e revirei os olhos antecipadamente.

— Espanhol, Lily? — Ele perguntou, decididamente exasperado. Mas espera aí, não era isso que eu estava esperando ouvir.

— Ahn, é, quer dizer, ele se chamava Antonio Rojas, isso é espanhol, não é? — Perguntei, confusa com o rumo da conversa.

— Oh Deus, quando é que essa menina vai ter juízo? — Ele perguntou elevando as mãos aos céus.

— Espera! O que é que tem com os espanhóis? — Perguntei, enraivecida.

— Além do fato deles falarem espanhol? E serem uns... uns... anti higiênicos? — Ele retribuiu, ainda incrédulo. Eu ri. Então era isso! James simplesmente odiava qualquer coisa relacionada à Espanha. Isso porque uma ex ficante era de lá, e depois de ele descobrir que ela não se depilava, tinha se traumatizado. E agora odiava esses "hablantes del espñol". Tinha me esquecido disso. Eu gargalhei abertamente.

— Qual é, James. Não são todas as espanholas que deixam a floresta amazônica à vista. — Eu retruquei, ainda gargalhando e, por isso, recebendo uma almofada na cara.

— Ela tinha pelos na axila, meu Deus! — Ele proferiu, arrepiando-se ao lembrar. O que me fez rir mais ainda.

— Ok, ok, você venceu. Mas eu tenho certeza que o señor Rojas é bem higiênico. — Retruquei e antes que ele tivesse tempo, tomei fôlego. — Mas já que você tocou no assunto, isso nos leva à segunda parte da negociação. — Endireitei as costas e fiz minha melhor pose de menina de negócios. — Como não é segredo pra ninguém, você anda com sérios problemas quando se trata de relacionamentos. Todos acabam sendo desastrosos. E os meus também! — Acrescentei rapidamente antes que ele se ofendesse. Ele abriu a boca pra retorquir, mas desistiu. Eu continuei. — Então, eu tenho uma surpresa. — Entreguei os papéis com o folheto sobre eles nas mãos de James. — NÓS VAMOS PARA IBIZA! — Eu gritei, agitando as mãos como em um daqueles shows de jazz.

— O que? — Ele praticamente gritou, e eu tive certo receio em continuar com a minha encenação de líder de torcida, por isso abaixei os braços. — Que merda é essa, Lily? — James passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Oh-oh. Coisas ruins aconteciam quando ele fazia isso, e por essa razão, resolvi tomar o outro caminho. O que sempre funcionava.

— Bom, esse é o programa de Rehab para solteiros e casais e tem um monte de coisa legal em uma ilha paradisíaca. Ou seja, pros casais, uma chance de renovação do relacionamento. E pra nós, solteiros, muita putaria justificada! Além de férias em um lugar maravilhoso, em um hotel super luxuoso e com pessoas muito legais. E em Ibiza! — Expliquei, tentando vender a minha ideia.

— Isso é loucura, Lily. Eu não posso simplesmente tirar uma semana de férias e ir para uma ilha dessas. Isso é coisa para adolescentes, não pra mim. Pra nós. — Ele contra argumentou, e eu sorri internamente, apesar de fazer um biquinho. Hora do plano.

— Bem, já que você está tão desanimado, estou vendo que vou ter que encontrar outro parceiro. Infelizmente, eu já paguei tudo. Seria um presente. — Suspirei teatralmente. — Mas eu tenho certeza que vou encontrar algum gatinho pra ir comigo. O Antonio talvez! Qualquer um. — Afastei-me do sofá. — Tenho certeza que algum cara vai ficar feliz em fazer algumas _cositas_ nessa ilha comigo. — Fingi estar animando-me, e encarei James, que tinha um vinco no meio das sobrancelhas franzidas. Estava funcionando! Quis dar pulinhos de alegria.

— Espera... — Ele pediu. Eu aguardei. Ele passava os olhos pelos papéis. Cinco minutos se passaram e eu esperei pacientemente. Mas aí já era tempo demais! Tamborilei os dedos pelo balcão. Analisei minhas paredes. Ai, já estava cansada.

— Então? — Quebrei o silêncio, esperançosa. — Vou ter que buscar um gatinho pra mim ou... — Cheguei mais perto, puxando suas orelhas — Meu melhor amigo super gato e sexy aceita ir comigo numa viagem com várias solteiras, muita bebida, poker e... — deixei o melhor para o final. Eu tinha certeza que com isso ele aceitaria. —... um montão de esportes aquáticos? — James simplesmente amava o mar e as praias. Era sonho dele se casar em uma praia, apesar de ele não mais admitir isso. — Tais quais: Windsurfing, mergulho, surf, e muito mais. — Li o panfleto em voz alta, fingindo saber do assunto. — E o melhor é que já está tudo pago, meu querido Potter. — Ele franziu a sobrancelha. — Aceitei isso como um presente.

— Mas Lily... — Ele tentou replicar, e eu olhei em seus olhos.

— Olha, você _é_ meu melhor amigo e eu quero muito que você se divirta. Quanto tempo faz que você não tira férias? Lembra quando a gente era mais novo e passava quase todos os fim de semanas na praia? E agora, quanto tempo faz que você não vai a uma praia de verdade? Já chega dessa nova vida cheia de tristezas emocionais! — Falei sinceramente, porque realmente, vê-lo sofrer pelas barangas que ele escolhia me fazia mal. — Em? Pronto pra relaxar? — Ele abaixou o rosto por um momento. E quando o levantou, James sorria abertamente. E eu sorri involuntariamente, vendo seus olhos castanhos se iluminarem.

— Ok, Lily, vamos pra essa bendita Rehab! — Ele exclamou, e eu pulei em seu colo, mais do que feliz. Eu sempre conseguia, pensei comigo mesma. Silenciosamente, eu agradecia a Deus por James não ser tão bom em geografia, e não desconfiar que Ibiza uma ilha da Espanha.

— Eba! — Beijei sua bochecha, e ele ria. — E agora, a melhor parte de tudo! — Ele me encarou com olhos indagadores. — Vamos às compras! — Eu o beijei de novo na outra bochecha e ele gemeu insatisfeito, mas não importava! Ibiza nos aguardava!

* * *

**Rehab = reabilitação.  
Bom gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo, e eu ainda não tenho a fic terminada então vou escrevendo à medida que vocês forem pedindo e à medida que for fluindo! Mas inicialmente, não é pra ser uma fic com mais de 5 capítulos! Eu acho hehe Espero que gostem. Aliás, sou a favor do movimento "1 Review = 1 autor feliz" Então, por favor, deixem suas opiniões, tanto boas quanto más, pra eu saber onde preciso melhorar ou não! É isso, beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo! hihih**


	2. É uma emergência!

O chão do meu quarto estava abarrotado com roupas jogadas. Eu estava esparramada na minha cama, ainda vestindo meu pijama de verão, apesar de ser meio dia. Meus olhos lacrimejavam, e eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Tomei o celular em minhas mãos.

— Alô? — Ouvi a voz máscula e disposta de James. Ele com certeza já tinha feito mil e uma coisas. James sempre acordava junto com as galinhas.

— James, é uma situação de emergência. — Chorei, fungando baixinho. Ouvi sua risada, o que me enfezou, mas não demonstrei a ira na voz, apenas a dor e a tristeza. — Eu sei que depois de ontem prometi que ia deixar seu sábado livre e eu não estaria ligando se eu não _realmente_ precisasse. Mas é sério, não sei o que fazer, até tentei usar uma faca. — Expliquei, soltando um muxoxo de dor. Ele engasgou com seja lá o que estivesse tomando.

— Meu Deus Lily, o que é que você fez agora? — Tudo bem que eu tinha um histórico meio atrapalhado e duvidoso, mas ele não precisava se dirigir à minha pessoa dessa maneira rude.

— Olha, eu não posso explicar, só mostrar. — Insisti. — Então você precisa vir aqui! _Agora!_ — Praticamente gritei, desligando o telefone em seguida. Aquele seria um longo dia.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, ouvi a campainha.

— Está aberta! — Eu gritei a todos os pulmões. Vi, então, a cabeça de James entrar cautelosamente no meu quarto. Como se ele estivesse com medo. Primeiro a cabeleira, depois os olhos, o nariz, e a cabeça inteira. Ele me observou e eu o observei. Lembrei-me de todas as outras vezes em que ele havia me ajudado com uma emergência e segurei o riso. Eu amava a disposição dele para mim – ele sempre estaria lá quando eu precisasse.

— Eu não estou vendo sangue nenhum, só um monte de bagunça. — Ele constatou, entrando no quarto, quando uma onda de entendimento passou pelos seus olhos. — Ah, Lily, você não me chamou aqui _só_ pra limpar a _sua_ bagunça, né? — Perguntou, estreitando os olhos, com um tom de irritação na voz.

— Não, James Potter, te chamei porque estou prestes a falecer! — Joguei as palavras contra o ar, exasperada. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Eu não precisava admitir que depois que a emergência fosse resolvida ele me ajudaria _sim_ a limpar a _nossa_ bagunça. Ele se sentou na minha cama.

— Então, me diga a minha função, porque eu _ainda_ não sou adivinha. — Eu hesitei, franzindo as sobrancelhas e murmurei que estava com vergonha. — É o que, Lily? Não escutei. — Ele pediu, sentando-se mais perto.

— Eu to com vergonha, tá, não posso falar. — Levantei meus incríveis e treinados olhos de cachorrinha sem dono, e funguei, deixando uma lágrima escapar. Eu sabia que James estava segurando a risada, o que me deixou com vontade de chutá-lo na cara.

— É pior do que quando eu tive que comprar aqueles tampões pra você no meio do passeio escolar? — Ele perguntou, e ambos estremecemos com a memória.

— Bom, mais ou menos. — Eu podia me lembrar _muito bem_ daquilo, melhor do que eu queria. Apesar de achar que tinha sido pior para James do que para mim. — Quer dizer, acho que não.

— Então, pimentinha, bota pra fora que eu aguento. — Ele pediu, sorrindo. Eu respirei fundo, e vomitei as palavras pra fora de mim.

— _Eutôcomumaunhaencravada! Tánojento!_ — Disparei em um tiro só, e ele fez uma careta. Eu sabia que não precisava repetir porque ele já estava acostumado com os meus surtos de palavras alemãs – mais conhecidas como: Frases sem espaço pra respirar, onde as palavras se juntavam formando uma palavra só. Isso acontecia muito, porque às vezes eu tinha medo de perder a coragem, então disparava de uma só vez, embolando tudo.

— Ew, Lily, unha encravada? — Ele perguntou, para ter certeza, e eu assenti, querendo chorar de novo. Aquilo doía que era uma beleza.

— Ontem quando a gente voltou das compras e você me ajudou a trazer tudo pro quarto, eu fiquei mais um tempão de um lado pro outro tentando arranjar espaço pras coisas novas e isso tudo com aquela bendita bota apertada – não me pergunte por que eu não tirei o sapato assassino, você sabe como eu não penso bem com coisas novas no faro — Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. — Então, acabei me cansando e sentei pra descansar, e pumba! Lá estava eu dormindo com aquela coisa horrorosa no pé, e hoje de manhã, pra completar, derrubei um quadro bem no dedão, foi tipo uma bola de boliche de 200 kg. — Expliquei, gesticulando. — E aí eu percebi como tava doendo muito, e comecei a cutucar, até usei a faca, mas aí a dor se tornou insuportável e eu ainda não aprendi a ser masoquista e é isso, você precisa ser meu herói de novo. — Terminei, tomando fôlego, enquanto mirava meu amigo que sorria abertamente.

— O que você estava fazendo com o quadro?

— Eu queria dar uma renovada sabe... Mas isso não importa! Vai me ajudar? — Perguntei esperançosa.

— Eu não tenho experiência nenhuma com unhas encravadas, mas posso tentar — Ele retrucou, analisando meu pé com uma careta no rosto. Eu já sentia a dor e tremia por isso.

— Por favor... — Pedi e ele assentiu. Eu lhe entreguei o alicate. Comecei a me sentir em um daqueles filmes medievais de tortura quando ele primeiro cutucou o machucado. E aí eu gritei, muito alto, e comecei a chorar.

[. . .]

Meus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, assim como meu dedão. A tortura havia durado exatamente trinta e dois minutos. Tudo isso pra arrancar um pedacinho minúsculo de unha. Tudo bem que eu _talvez_ tivesse me exaltado demais em alguns minutos e quase chutado James até a morte... Mas o que é a vida sem um pouco de emoção, não é mesmo?

— Eu nunca mais vou reclamar da depilação. — Comentei, e me arrependi. Eu iria, com certeza iria.

— Eu sei que vai... Mas não foi lá tão ruim, não é mesmo? — Ele perguntou, batendo a mão de leve na minha cabeça como se eu fosse um bom cachorrinho. Rosnei para James, com olhos fuziladores.

— Pra_ você_ obviamente não. Mas era eu quem estava lá na mesa de tortura.

— Não seja tão dramática! — Ele revirou os olhos e eu dei de ombros. Não queria começar uma discussão por uma bendita unha encravada. Joguei-me de volta na cama, sorrindo para o meu amigo. Só então pude perceber que ele usava roupas esportivas e um daqueles portadores de iPod ou iPhone no braço.

— Ei, por que está todo vestido desse jeito? — Perguntei realmente curiosa. James era do tipo super esportivo, super mesmo, mas ele sempre tirava os sábados de folga. Ele sorriu presunçoso, também se jogando ao meu lado.

— Já que nós vamos mesmo para Ibiza... — Ele começou, apoiando-se no cotovelo e virando para mim —... Eu resolvi dar uma aumentada nos treinos pra, você sabe, ficar com um físico mais legal. — Soltei um riso.

— Não acho que dois dias com um treino mais pesado vão fazer a diferença. — Retruquei, afinal embarcaríamos segunda feira. — Além disso, meu caro Watson, opinião feminina, melhor do que isso... — Apontei sua barriga que escondia um dos tanquinhos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto —... não fica. — Finalizei, vendo James rir abertamente. Eu gostava dessa nossa liberdade.

— Ei, eu sou o Sherlock da relação. — Ele reclamou, fazendo um bico exagerado. — Afinal, o Sherlock é com certeza o mais gostoso e o Watson o mais... Cheinho. — Quando escutei a última palavra, minhas narinas inflaram e meu rosto queimou de raiva. Esse filho de uma chocadeira _não_ estava me chamando de cheinha. Ouvi sua gargalhada explodir e em um minuto já estava em cima dele, com um travesseiro sufocando-o.

— Você é um... Um ovo podre de galinha, seu sem educação. — Apertei o travesseiro mais forte, e depois o soltei. — Retire o que você disse, ou vai sofrer as consequências, James _Watson_ Potter! — Gritei, frisando o nome mediano. Ele riu novamente, e eu, em um acesso de raiva, apertei um de seus mamilos. Automaticamente, seus olhos se estreitaram e ele gritou de dor. Eu sorri. — Ah, o doce som da vingança. — Exclamei, e James já estava ficando roxo.

— Ok, Lily, me desculpa, Ai! Você é a menina mais magra e gostosa do mun.. Ai! Me solta, agora! — Ele implorou. Eu prolonguei por um milésimo de segundo a mais, só para mostrar quem tinha o controle, e o soltei. Ele fez uma careta de mágoa, e segurou o mamilo, ainda gemendo de dor. Eu saí de cima dele, batendo uma mão na outra, satisfeita. Quando estava prestes a sair pela porta, eu o olhei ameaçadoramente.

— Eu _não_ estou cheinha, Potter! — E me retirei, respirando fundo. Talvez alguns minutos de esteira não me fariam tão mal.

[. . .]

— Adivinha quem é? — A voz através do telefone soou femininamente alta. Já era noite, mas James ainda estava em casa. Rapidamente rasguei uma folha que estava no balcão, lembrando-me de algo importante. _"Ligar para mamãe." _Escrevi com letras desengonçadas. Tinha que avisá-la da viagem.

— Hey Lice! — Respondi, animada por poder contar minha novidade. Apesar de amar Alice, ela nunca podia ir comigo a lugares agitados e cheios de... hm... _vida_, porque já era comprometida. Ela e Frank Longbottom namoravam há praticamente oito anos, começaram muito cedo e ainda estavam apaixonados. Eu não entendia como. E quando eu a questionava, ela retrucava com: "E você e James? Se aguentam desde quando eram pequenos!" E eu explicava que era _muito_ diferente. Eu e James não tínhamos qualquer tipo de envolvimento romântico. Observei enquanto ele mordia mais um pedaço da pizza que havíamos pedido e assistia vidrado um episódio de _Game of Thrones_. Mordi o lábio. Não que eu _nunca _tivesse pensado em dar uns amassos com esse garotão, mas, quero dizer, com um cara gostoso desse sendo seu melhor amigo, qualquer um teria essa vontade de vez em quando – sim, qualquer um, e não uma, porque tenho certeza que alguns meninos também estariam louquinhos por James. Mas era só isso, vontade, e isso passava.

— Alooou? Terra para Lily Evans? — Minha amiga me tirou da minha distração, e eu suspirei.

— Sim, oi Lice! Desculpe, estava pensando. Então, qual a boa?

— Eu provavelmente não deveria falar isso por telefone, maaaas você sabe como eu _amo_ falar no telefone, não é mesmo?

— Eu que o diga! — Respondi, lembrando-me de todas as horas que eu passava com ela nesse aparelho, o que na verdade se tornava muito útil. Apesar de vivermos não mais do que a meia hora de distância, era difícil nos encontrarmos.

— Pois é, então, eu tenho uma surpresa! É melhor você se sentar! — Ela exclamou, a voz subindo um tom mais alto, e eu sabia que deveria ser coisa das boas.

— Desembucha logo então! Já estou curiosa. — Esse, aliás, era um dos meus maiores problemas. A curiosidade.

— Ok...! — Ouvi sua voz um pouco abafada e soube que ela tinha se afastado do telefone, provavelmente combinando algo com Frank. Ela voltou a se aproximar. — Aliás, você está com James? — Perguntou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

— Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com sua surpresa? — Pude imaginar ela dando pulinhos de alegria quando ela soltou uns gritinhos.

— Ótimo, perfeito, maravilhoso. Você precisa chamá-lo _e_ colocar no viva voz.

— Oh, Deus, Alice, o que você está aprontando? — Reclamei, chamando James logo em seguida. Ele reclamou por ter que desgrudar os olhos da TV, mas prontamente atendeu ao pedido, quando eu disse que Alice tinha uma surpresa. Ele era tão, senão mais, curioso quanto eu. Apertei o botãozinho de viva voz.

— Eai Lice! — James disse de boca cheia e eu fiz uma cara de nojinho forçada.

— Per-fei-to! — Ela gritou e eu achei que minha amiga ia explodir de entusiasmo em alguns minutos. — Bom, meus dois queridinhos, eu e Frank que inclusive está aqui atrás de mim, gostaríamos de dizer que vocês são os dois primeiros a saber disso... — Ela fez uma pausa dramática. — EU E FRANK VAMOS NOS CASAR! — Ela gritou, e eu arregalei os olhos. James escancarou a boca, e eu pude ver todo o pedaço de pizza que ele estava mastigando. Eca. Mas meu Deus, minha melhor amiga ia se casar! E ela tinha apenas 25 anos!

— Puta que pariu! — Foi à primeira coisa que me veio à mente pra quebrar o silêncio. Oh, genial Lily. — Quero dizer... _Caralho._ — Tentei concertar, mas caramba! Ela ia se casar. Retive o meu impulso de perguntar se ela estava certa disso, porque tenho certeza que soaria meio indelicado. Mas eu não sabia o que falar. Não que eu não gostasse de casamentos! Eles eram, geralmente, muito legais e cheios de amor, o que era uma fofura. Mas... ela só tinha 25 anos!

— Meus sinceros parabéns, Lice! Isso é ótimo, caramba! — James me salvou, dizendo o que _eu_ provavelmente tinha de dizer. O que me surpreendeu é que ele realmente parecia feliz com aquela notícia! Não que eu não estivesse, é claro. Mas James esbugalhou aqueles malditos olhos maravilhosos e sua expressão era super sonhadora. Estranho. Fui pega encarando-o e ele logo mudou a expressão, espelhando a minha – total choque.

— Ai, eu sei! — Alice finalmente respondeu, ainda gritando. — Não é maravilhoso? Pois bem, Lily, amanhã às três estarei na sua casa pra contar _tudo_. Mas eu precisava adiantar! Lily e James, vocês terão a honra de ser um dos casais de padrinhos! — Meu queixo caiu mais ainda. O que não deveria acontecer. Quer dizer, nós éramos melhores amigas, acho que era de se esperar que eu fosse sua madrinha.

— _Aimeudeus_ vai ser uma honra, Lice! — Finalmente consegui dizer algo que prestasse. — Mas realmente, é bom que você venha pra gente conversar! — Mordi o lábio, perdendo-me em pensamentos e deixando que James conversasse um pouco com a noiva. Isso seria muito estranho

— Então está combinado, beijinhos meus queridos, até amanhã! — Alice desligou sem me dar chance de dizer tchau. Fiquei alguns instantes ainda encarando o telefone, quando a risada do ser ao meu lado despertou-me novamente para à realidade.

— Tira essa expressão de choque do rosto, Lils! — Eu sorri com o apelido, era o que eu mais gostava. — Era, há tempos, óbvio que os dois iriam se casar.

— Eu sei... Mas tão cedo? — Perguntei, ainda um pouco confusa. Ele me puxou pela manga da camiseta até o sofá.

— Quando o amor bate na porta, minha cara, não há como escapar. — Ele recitou de forma tão profunda, que eu acabei me perguntando se James já se apaixonara alguma vez. Descartei quase imediatamente a ideia. Eu saberia se isso tivesse acontecido. Com certeza. Dei de ombros mentalmente, e relaxei meu corpo no sofá, jogando minhas pernas sobre as de James. Eu tinha muita coisa pra pensar até amanhã.

* * *

**n/a: E aí gente! Mais uma vez me desculpo caso hajam erros! **

**Começaram as trapalhadas da Lily haha Eu, particularmente, amo ela assim, doidinha e toda livre leve e solta, e vocês, o que acharam? Como será que vai ser esse casamento? E só a Lily mesmo pra chamar uma unha encravada de emergência! haha E esse James... Ai, Merlin podia ser bonzinho e enviar um desses pra mim kkkk**

**Queria agradecer muito a quem favoritou a fanfic ou tá acompanhando, e ao pessoal que deixou os reviews, saibam que isso me ajuda muito!**

**kitti: Oi flor, muito obrigada por ter vindo e lido! haha também me divirto escrevendo, espero que você goste, beijos!**

**Ritha P.B. Potter: Muito obrigada! Espero que nãos e arrependa! haha beijos**

**nathalia-potter: Ai, que bom! Eu também adoro, por isso resolvi escrever! hahaa Muitissimo obrigada e espero que você goste! beijinhos**

**é isso aí gente, relembrando a campanha: 1 review = 1 autor feliz, então, comentem! hehe **

**Até o próximo capítulo! Beijinhos, luuv.**


End file.
